The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, in particular, to a technology effective when applied to a semiconductor device configuring a diode bridge circuit.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 1 (1989)-129450 (Patent Document 1) discloses a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device configuring a diode bridge circuit. This method can prevent occurrence of wrong polarity by supplying/mounting and fixing diode chips onto the lead portion of a leadframe so that all the chips have the same polarity.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11 (1999)-312781 (Patent Document 2) discloses a method of manufacturing a bridge-type semiconductor device by using a first leadframe and a second leadframe in which a plurality of metal plate units equipped with a die pad portion and a terminal portion integrated therewith has been connected in the X and Y directions, sandwiching a semiconductor chip between the die pads of these lead frames and then soldering them.
International Patent Publication No. 2009-515323 (Patent Document 3) discloses an over voltage protection circuit integrated in a semiconductor chip and includes a diode bridge, a transient voltage suppressor device, and a resistor.